


Creation

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't looking forward to visiting Weapons Development. But meeting the new recruits might brighten his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

With a heavy heart, Levi trudged down to the Weapons Development department. Bel had shredded his parabolas, so he needed new ones. Despite the ingenious design and absolute lethality of his weapon, the WD team scoffed at it. They mocked his creation, because it wasn't a gun or a knife, or some kind of traditional weapon. Levi tried to convince himself that they were just jealous that it was his design and not theirs. They got upset when people dared to step on their toes and create their own weapons, and they took Lussuria's lack of a weapon as a personal insult. The thought of their jealousy wasn't very convincing though. They hadn't had a problem with Bel designing his own knives – on the contrary, they had been cooing about it for weeks.

"I'm sure our new members will be delighted to help you," the head of the department told him, sneering. The WD team were all convinced that they were invaluable to the Varia, and they were protected by his reputation as steady and reliable. Levi didn't kill underlings. Still, maybe he could suggest to the crazy prince that they were getting above their station. Passing off a Varia Officer to a newbie couldn't possibly be anything but an insult.

"Over here, my good man!" a red haired man barely out of his teens yelled to him from across the room. Levi walked over to him.

"Come into our little lair and we'll see what we can do for you," he said, opening the door to one of the many workrooms that were connected to the main area.

Inside, the room was covered with wires, gears, bottles of chemicals, knives, guns, a flame thrower, and yards of netting. It was absolutely chaotic, and Levi could feel his fingers itching. The WD department didn't like him interfering, so it had been months since he'd been allowed to play.

"What can we do for you?" the red head asked from behind him. Levi spun round. The man had been in front of him just a moment ago. He blinked in confusion at the two of them now stood in the middle of the room.

"Fred and George, at your service!" they said, with flamboyant bows. Levi tossed his ruined parabolas onto the floor.

"These need fixing. And upgrading. They're too vulnerable to direct attacks, and take too long to charge." He waited for the mockery as they pulled the pieces of metal apart, examining the remains.

"Hey George, pull the schematics," Fred said as he held a twisted chunk of metal up to the light.

George was already at the computer. "Hey Fred, look at this!" he called to his twin. Levi braced himself for the insults as they both turned to him.

"This is ingenious! Did you design this?" Wait, what?

"We'd never even considered harnessing lightning like this! If we used an alloy of…"

With a grin on his face, Levi wrote off the afternoon of training he had planned, and settled in to talk.


End file.
